


Strawberries and cigarettes (specifically the horse one why the horse one)

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, idk why i wrote this i'm just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Theyre Gay theyre Sad they smoke cigarettes and angst
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strawberries and cigarettes (specifically the horse one why the horse one)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh ignore the title  
> hey yall hope youre having a great quarantine (im not) enjoy this love yall <3

Katya’s tongue darted out over the cool metal of her snakebite piercing, her cigarette trailing between her fingers, leaving a faint cloud of smoke in its wake, growing into a dancing mist as she exhaled. The brick wall was rough behind her, her shirt catching and snagging on rough parts but she didn’t care. Slowly she glanced to the side, where Trixie stood beside her, holding a cigarette but never bringing it to her mouth, nibbling her painted lips as she stared off into the middle distance. 

With a half smile, Katya brought her hand upwards, running it through Trixie’s hair and pushing her bangs out of her face. Beneath them, her eyeliner was smudged, and a little damp from tears, which Katya brushed away with the pad of her thumb, staining her skin black with makeup but she didn’t care. 

“What’s wrong?” some smoke still trailed from her lips as she spoke, and Trixie’s eyes followed it before staring back out into space again; shaking her head and pushing Katya’s hand away. The bracelets on her wrist clinked together as she moved. 

“Nothing.” She took a drag of the cigarette, her hands shaking and staining it pink with her lipstick, her breath catching in her throat as she spoke. Tangling with the smoke. “I’m fine.”

Katya’s hands were soft as she turned and gently took Trixie’s hand, squeezing tightly and tilting Trixie’s chin to face her with the other, tossing her cigarette to the ground. Blue eyes met brown, a slow blink as tears fell again. Katya hurried to dry them, but Trixie shook her head, pulling Katya closer into an embrace. Katya’s hands may have been soft, but Trixie was softer, warm and trembling as Katya held her tightly.

Her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo and her favourite rosewater perfume, and Katya breathed it in deeply. 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” she whispered, and she felt Trixie nod against her shoulder, probably getting makeup all over Katya’s shirt but it didn’t matter. The only thing that Katya cared about was Trixie. And she was going to do everything she could to make her happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> love yall <3   
> kudos and comments make me happy ^-^


End file.
